


Two

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Melodrabble [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, Song Reference
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Josh mengamati dari sisinya, tidak memahami.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer :**
> 
> tøp bukan milik saya.
> 
>  
> 
> **_#2_ **
> 
> a song you like with a number in the title **{Two – twenty øne piløts}**
> 
>  

 

Tyler masih menekan tuts piano. Intens. Josh mengamati dari sisinya, tidak memahami.

“Tyler?”

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam, membisu. Tak selaras dengan tangannya yang masih ‘berisik’ merangkai nada. Tyler memejamkan mata, seolah menganggap Josh tidak ada. Seolah kehadirannya tidak terasa. Hanya Tyler dan dunianya sendiri. Berdua.

Tapi Josh ada.

Dan dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Tyler tidak mau sekedar menoleh untuk menjawab.

“Tyler?” panggilnya sekali lagi. Kadang ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah berpusar dalam benak Tyler yang sederhana (—atau mungkin lebih rumit dari yang Josh duga? Ia tak tahu).

 

Nada-nadanya mengeras. Lebih berani. Daripada hanya sekedar nada meninabobokan yang menyejukkan. Suaranya berusaha mengalahkan hujan yang merintik di luar. Tyler berbisik lirih. Lambat menuturkan frasa, menyeret kata demi kata.

_“I’m two.”_

Josh terpaku. Spekulasi terbentuk, tapi tak ada yang dinyatakan. Ia masih menunggu. Sabar.

_“Be gone—“_

Tyler menekan tuts pianonya lebih keras, seolah meluapkan segala gelisah dan bebannya dalam alunan nada dan melodi yang tercipta. Tangan Tyler berusaha terlalu keras. Josh tidak ingin melihat Tyler memaksakan diri. Ingin ia meraihnya agar tenang. Ingin ia meraihnya agar kembali diam. Tak ia tak bisa.

 

Hujan kian menderas. Mengirim dingin ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kenyataan yang terbantahkan.

Tyler melirik ke samping. Josh biasa duduk di sana. Tapi kini ia melihat langsung pada jendela dan—

 

 

_“—you see rain.”_

Tyler hanya melihat hujan.

Hanya hujan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Josh melihat pada tangannya.

Dan ia mengerti.

_Pergi._

Ia sudah _pergi._

 

**fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _backstory_ lagu ini saya dapat dari [sini](http://genius.com/Twenty-one-pilots-two-lyrics). 
> 
> tapi ide ceritanya muncul gitu aja wwwww
> 
> gini nih kalo semangat bisa dapet dua ide sekali jalan, kalo _stuck_ ya udah. habis /^\
> 
>  


End file.
